Walkthrough: Harbor
"So you've finally reached the harbor. Now you can properly begin your journey to Cairo. But traveling by sea means there are few opportunities to stock up on supplies. I'd take this chance to buy anything you think you might need later. Why don't you bring a friend?" -Steel's progress report Despite being a small map, the Harbor introduces the ability to walk around with other party members in tow, allowing you to fight minibosses together and trigger special events that raise FP. <> Party Members Polnareff can be found in the hotel, but cannot be added to the party. Obtainable Items None Shops 7-Eleven Vending Machines Restaurant Market Street Vendors Events Party Events *Present : Requirements: Female protagonist, Kakyoin in party : When Kakyoin is in the party, talk to the shopkeep he was standing in front of before, and Kakyoin will offer to buy you a gift. You can choose between a Gold Barette, a Pearl Necklace, or Brass Knuckles. Whatever you choose will be equipped automatically, and Kakyoin's FP will go up by 1. * Lost Wallet : Requirements: Pixies, or Kakyoin/Joseph in party : At the docks near Abdul, talk to the woman looking towards the ocean and she'll explain that she dropped her wallet in the ocean. If Joseph or Kakyoin helps her, they'll get +1FP. If the protagonist helps her with Pixies, you'll get 300G as thanks and +150 EXP. * Sushi Bar : Requirements: Abdul is in the party : If you enter the sushi bar with Abdul in the party, you'll get a short scene, and Abdul's FP will go up by 1. (The FP will go up just by entering - there's no need to actually buy any sushi.) * Ladies' Man : Requirements: Male protagonist, Kakyoin is in the party, Nervousness below 4 (decided by the personality quiz) : In the marketplace, there's a woman drinking at the bar. Sit with her to raise Kakyoin's FP by 1. This will only trigger for certain protagonists depending on the number of "shy"/"antisocial" answers on the personality quiz - for example, Miracles or Wildhearts may not be able to get it. * A Small Gamble : Requirements: Abdul is in the party : When Abdul is in the party, a girl in a bunny suit will appear next to the restaurant. Talk to her, and you can bet 10G on a coin toss. Abdul's FP will go up by 1 regardless of the result. * Assassins : Requirements: Jotaro is level 10 or above and is in the party : If Jotaro's level is above 10, a random encounter with Assassins x3 may occur when walking outside with him. Defeat them to raise his FP by 1. * Food Connoisseur :Requirements: Joseph is in the party :Purchase any type of food while Joseph is in the party, and Joseph will commentate on it. Provides no FP. Character/Gender-specific Events *Bunny Suit : Requirements: Female protagonist, no Bunny Suit in inventory : If you wait in the harbor 8 days into your journey, a bunny girl will appear in the market and offer to sell you a Bunny Suit for 5000G. There's also an extremely ''rare (roughly 1/800) chance that you'll get one for free by talking to the bunny girl standing by the bar. The Bunny Suit is an alternate costume that changes dialogue and sometimes causes either you or the enemy to lose a turn, like the Japanese Clothing for males. It can only be equipped when you're the only one in the party, but even then, your character will refuse to put it on the majority of the time. Other *Murder Mystery : Many people around town will mention a mysterious string of incidents involving an attacker who leaves behind large bird footprints, and a nervous-looking man hiding at the docks to the west. Check behind one of the pillars to find an enemy Stand user. He'll run away, but if you catch him a few times (not so easy to do, as he runs at max speed the final time, so try to get him cornered) you can begin a battle. Defeat him for -1 bad karma, +1 FP for whoever was in your party, and a Badge of Honor. : In addition, if your Stand is Wildhearts, it will chase him and bring him back when he tries to escape, starting the battle immediately. *Stand Users are drawn together... : Requirements: Defeated Utah in Hong Kong : In the room next to the sushi bar, Utah, who you met in Hong Kong, will ask if you want to battle him again. Defeat him for +1 FP for whoever is in your party. In addition, if you have less than 40 days left after beating him, he'll be walking around the marketplace, and occasionally give you something to eat when you talk to him. 'If you are on your fourth playthrough or up and intend to complete the Sword of St. George sidequest, this battle should be skipped in order to encounter Utah in Edfu later.''' *Man In Uniform : There's a man in the harbor who says he can see a man in a weird costume. Talk to the man hidden directly in front of him, on the edge of the map near the Jeep, and if you answer "yes" to his question a difficult battle will start. However, if Joseph is in the party, he'll instead persuade him to join you as an ally, raising Joseph's FP by 3 and altering events that occur later in the story. *Deviant : Should the current day be 48 or higher, Deviant will appear near the mat where you can find Kakyoin to offer the player to reverse time by 10 days with his stand Inner Days for 50,000G. Enemy Data Category:Guides Category:Walkthrough